


In The Middle Of The Night

by shan_shan_shaniali



Series: Tayley [1]
Category: Paramore
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shan_shan_shaniali/pseuds/shan_shan_shaniali
Summary: Hayley catches Taylor trying to sneak away in the middle of the night with his phone, what is he up to ?Don't worry no cheating, pure fun here !
Relationships: Hayley Williams/Taylor York
Series: Tayley [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962391
Kudos: 7





	In The Middle Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I was bored, got this idea a couple of days ago and thought hopefully it will put a smile on somebody's face today.

Hayley was sleeping soundly when a loud noise followed by a hushed swearing word woke her up. Taylor was trying to leave the room quietly when he bumped his foot against the foot of the bed.  
" What are you doing up ? "  
He jumped when he heard her voice. " Nothing ! "  
If she wasn't really suspicious before, his weird behaviour had just given it away.  
" What do you mean nothing ? "  
" I'm just going to the bathroom !"  
" With your phone ? "  
" I'm gonna poop, it's gonna take a while, my stomach is a bit weird, maybe it's the tacos ! "  
" I feel fine ! "She stared at him trying to figure out why he was acting so weird.  
" Yeah ? that's weird !" He shrugged non convincingly. Taylor was a terrible liar and they both knew it.  
" Are you sure, you're ok ? you're acting really strange ! Do you want me to make you some tea for your stomach ! " She was starting to get out of bed when he gently stopped her.  
" No, thanks babe, I just need to go to the bathroom ! "

Hayley was waiting for him to come back, after a long time has gone by, she was starting to get worried or irritated or both, she wasn't sure.  
" Taylor, you're taking a long time in there, are you sure you're ok ? "  
" I'll be out in a minute ! " She was staring at him piercing him with her green eyes as he was making his way back into their bedroom.

" Are you sure you're ok ? "  
" Yeah, i'm feeling better already ! " He was trying to smile naturally.  
As Taylor put his phone back on the nightstand, it accidentally hit the lamp and opened the last page he was on.  
" You gotta be kidding me ! " She didn't know what she was expecting but not this. She was now grinning from ear to ear.  
He looked down sheepish.  
" I just wanted to vote for you ! "

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Comments are always appreciated ! 
> 
> Don't forget to vote for Hayley !  
> https://www.mtvema.com/vote/bestalternative/


End file.
